


get a good look

by thejabberwock



Series: Destiel Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e07 Rock Never Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwock/pseuds/thejabberwock
Summary: Dean isn't thrilled that Cas and Crowley have been spending so much time together. Turns out, he's not the only one who's jealous. Coda for 12.07, Rock Never Dies.





	

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean asks, quietly this time, now that it’s just the two of them. As near as possible with the crowd still milling in front of the club, but at least Sam and Crowley have drifted away from the Impala.

“I’m fine,” Cas mutters, and Dean wonders how he can think that answer will suffice after all this time. He steps in closer, touches his thumb to the corner of Cas’ lips.

Cas’ gaze shifts away, jaw taut beneath his palm. And for a minute, he thinks Cas will pull away. Before he can, Dean says, gruffer than he intends, “Talk to me.”

“Why?” Cas asks in a brittle tone. “I already told you how much I dislike spending time with Crowley-”

“I know-”

Cas frowns, and with just a small shift of his body, he’s pulling away from Dean’s hand. Dean lets it fall, hurt even if he’s not actually surprised.

“You say you know,” Cas says, voice low and strung tight, “but you’re still angry that I’m working with him. You’ve been irritated with me since I started. And yet you leave me with him, even though you’re here. Not only at the hospital, but again when we went in after Lucifer-”

“Whoa,” Dean cuts him off, hands up as he steps back to put even more space between them. “That wasn’t my idea. That was you, as eager as always to put yourself in the line of fire—”

“It was my responsibility—”

“Not this again, Cas, come on. We’re in this together. Or we would be, if you would let me help you.”

Cas’ hands are balled into fists inside his coat and the fabric stretches as he says, “I don’t need your help.”

“I know,” Dean snaps, an effort to keep his voice from rising now. “You said. So, go ahead.” He flings a finger in Crowley’s direction. “Crowley’s right there, waiting for you. You’ve lost Lucifer’s trail but I doubt that matters since you’re dead set on being anywhere but here.”

“I’m not–”

“I got it, Cas,” Dean mutters, his cheeks hot, as he turns his head and finds Sam watching them. “It’s fine.”

Sam raises his eyebrows, obviously clued in that something is wrong but that’s nothing new either. Dean pushes his hands into his leather jacket and waits for his brother to join him beside the car.

“Everything okay?” he asks, directing the question somehow between both of them.

“Of course.” Dean doesn’t really mean for the words to sound mocking, but they do anyway. “You ready to go?”

“Back to the motel for the night?” Sam asks. “Or, are we heading back to the bunker?”

“Home.”

“You sure? It’s late.” When Dean nods curtly, Sam asks, “You coming, Cas?”

Dean doesn’t look at either of them, instead watching the ambulance as it pulls away. It’s bad enough that Cas is going to ditch him again, but now he’s going to have to listen to Sam trying to analyze him all the way home–

“Yes.”

Dean’s turns sharply. He can’t stop his eyebrows from colliding, but he quickly irons out his surprise. Cas is watching him carefully. As though he expects a negative reaction. Damn it, why is it always so difficult? It was never like this with Lisa, and Dean was an even bigger mess back then.

But then he and Lisa didn’t have the fucked up history.

Rather than letting himself focus on that–he could get lost for days in that rabbit hole–Dean smiles at Cas. Because even in the middle of an argument, he’d rather be with him than not.

“What should we do about Crowley?” Sam asks, pulling Dean’s attention away from Cas’ relaxing expression.

Crowley, looming, appears beside them and drawls, “That’s it then? One pout from Dean and you’re leaving me?”

Cas doesn’t even bother to comment, although his face does pinch with disgust.

“Since when do you need a babysitter?” Dean directs that to Crowley, who eyes him up and down. Dean steadfastly ignores it. He knows Crowley doesn’t like being alone. Half the reason he’s been so pissed is because he knew how much Crowley would enjoy Cas’ company. Even if Cas isn’t on the same page, the two of them together… it’s complicated is what it is.

“You offering to take his place?” Crowley asks, more suggestion that Dean ignores. Cas’ eyes narrow as he watches them. “A trade, then? The angel for the moose.”

Dean makes his feelings on that perfectly clear with a flat look and Crowley sighs.

“No? I guess I’m on my own. Again.”

Dean would rather not feel the weight of those words as much as he does, but that’s another dark hole he doesn’t want to peer into.

“Perhaps your mother will take pity on you,” Cas suggests and Dean blinks at the snide tone.

“That would be a first,” Crowley retorts easily. He lifts his eyebrows in a shrug, as false as ever. “I’ll call if I find your brother, shall I?” He’s gone before Cas can answer.

Dean is still considering him, and that gets him the full force of the blue eyes narrowed in his direction. Dean ducks his head to cover his smirk. Jealousy is a good look on his angel. At least he’s not the only idiot.

“So, you ready?” Sam breaks in, sounding more relaxed now too.

“I think you were right,” Dean answers. “We’ll stay in the motel tonight. Get some sleep.”

“Right,” Sam snorts. “I’m sure sleep is high on your list of priorities right now.”

“Shut it, Sammy.”

Sam smirks at that and gets in the car. Leaves shotgun for Cas, who is smiling through the window fondly at him for a moment. And then he turns back, and finally, finally, Dean gets to be the focus of that smile.

Dean smiles back at him and Cas leans in to kiss him, just a brush of their lips. “I don’t enjoy fighting with you.”

“Not a big fan either.”

“I know,” Cas sighs, probably remembering their last few phone calls, the terse words and lack of phone sex–or maybe that’s just Dean. But Cas was getting pretty good at it before Dean starting being a dick about Crowley. Leaning back in, he mutters an apology for that before kissing him again.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so irritable,” Cas offers. Before Dean can tell him it’s fine, he adds thoughtfully, “And for making fun of your clothing.”

Dean huffs, amused despite himself. “A lumberjack, huh?” He’s still a little miffed about it. But it’s probably worth it to watch Cas’ rueful smile turn to appreciation as he runs his fingers up the leather jacket.

“I do like the new clothes."

“You never seemed to mind the old ones.”

“You called me a third-tier agent,” Cas reminds him, just as grumpy about that.

“I was pissed at you,” Dean says with a shrug. “You’re not a third-tier agent,” Dean tells him when Cas doesn’t look any less grumpy about it. He runs the pad of his thumb at the edge of Cas’ stubbled jaw and says honestly, “You did good. You found Lucifer.”

“And then lost him again.”

“Not your fault, Cas. You did the best you could.”

“My best,” Cas begins but Dean cuts him off with a kiss. Cas hums into his mouth, body molding effortlessly to his. Before Dean can fully appreciate it, Sam is pounding on the window, looking exasperated.

With an effort, Dean extricates himself. Cas aims an annoyed look at Sam, who holds up his hands in surrender. Dean grins.

“Your brother is very aggravating,” Cas informs him seriously.

“He’s always been a cockblock. But he’s got a point this time. Can’t exactly fuck you in the middle of the street.”

“Unfortunate,” Cas agrees. “You do look very… fuckable in that jacket.” He tilts his head with a frown, taking no notice of Dean’s dick perking up at the compliment. “Is that the word?”

Dean laughs, grateful for the distraction. “Yeah, Cas, that’s the word. Come on. Let’s get Sammy to the motel. We’re getting our own room.”

Cas is studying Dean’s face, but his thoughts have drifted away from fucking. Which is just as well. “I would like your help,” he says. “If you’re still willing.”

“You really gotta ask?“

“No,” Cas says with a smile. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You don’t need to thank me either. We’ll find him,” Dean promises, just as he had to Sam. Cas even looks like he believes it. He kisses Dean lightly before he turns for the car. His mood considerably brighter, Dean watches him get in and exchange a few words with a smiling Sam before climbing into the driver’s seat himself. Sam and Cas keep up their conversation over the seat as he starts the engine.

Dean’s still smiling as he pulls away from the curb.

\--

Cas’ teeth graze just beneath Dean's ear, making him gasp. He’s got Dean’s pants open, a hand on his dick, and they’re halfway to the bed. Inches away from tumbling down onto the mattress, fully earned after the shit show that was Vince Vicente’s concert.

It’s been too long and Dean wants nothing more than to spread Cas out over the motel’s comforter and re-learn every inch. He opens his mouth to say as much and instead yelps in surprise as Crowley appears behind them.

“Dean?” Cas asks worriedly just as Dean demands, “Crowley? “What the hell?”

Cas lifts his head, his confusion draining as he twists. He immediately frowns, and turns so he’s blocking Dean from view.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Crowley tells him with a smirk. He glances at Dean. “Isn’t that right, darling?” It’s said with good humour, or at least that’s what Crowley wants his audience to think. But Dean knows him too well for that.

He ignores the twinge of misplaced guilt he feels for the hurt and says gruffly, “Get out.”

“A bit of a prude, aren’t you? When you’re not a demon, that is…”

“Crowley,” Dean snaps. Crowley holds up his hands, his stupid face playing at innocent before he disappears. Keeping himself from sighing, just barely, Dean turns his attention back to Cas. He would like to pretend this never happened, get back to the kissing, but Cas is frowning at him. He leans away when Dean leans in, a hand landing squarely on his chest.

“What did he mean?” Cas asks quietly, but there’s no confusion in his tone. Dean licks his lips, glances down at Cas’ palm and feels caught.

“Me and Crowley,” he begins, but stops to clear his throat when he sounds like he’s chewing rocks. “When I was a demon… uh, he and I, we–”

“You had _sex_ with Crowley?”

“What? No! No,” he tries again, sounds less strangled. “I mean, well, no, not that, not exactly–”

“Dean.”

“Triplets,” Dean sighs. “There were triplets. At the roadhouse–” Cas doesn’t know anything about the roadhouse. “All of us, um, one night. We did a lot of stupid shit,” he finishes lamely, because Cas is still staring at him. His eyes are dark, and when Dean opens his mouth to say something that probably won’t help, he’s shoved back against the wall. His surprised grunt is swallowed as Cas kisses him.

Sharp and hot, Cas’ hands fisted in his shirt. And that’s… fuck, that’s hot. Dean rarely gets smitey Cas unless he has a brush with death. In broken down buildings, or graveyards with dirt smudged faces. Never like this. Because it’s never about the actual sex, but reassurance.

But this… This is not that.

His dick is hard when Cas pulls back and he can’t help the grin. “Triplets turn you on, huh?”

The amusement is whisked away with Cas’ scowl. “No,” he says darkly. His hand curls at Dean’s waist, anchoring him against the wall. “Why didn’t you tell me you had sex with Crowley?”

“Technically, we didn’t…“ Dean lets it slide. He’s not so excited by the prospect of smitey Cas this time. He flattens his palm against Cas’ back and he’s allowed to pull him in. Dean presses a kiss beneath his jaw and is reassured when he feels his spine relax. “It’s embarrassing,” Dean mutters. “I don’t like to think about it.”

“But you enjoyed it?”

“It was sex.”

Cas doesn’t say anything, but he does work his hands beneath Dean’s shirt, thumbs sweeping over naked skin.

“I was fucked up,” Dean offers.

“You were a demon.”

“Kind of my point.” 

Cas’ fingers tighten against his ribcage, and Dean lifts his head. He doesn’t look upset, but there’s something. “I didn’t know you’d want to know,” he tries and at that, Dean gets a smile; genuine even though it’s tilted

“I want to know everything,” Cas tells him. As earnest as anyone Dean has ever met. Open in a way most humans can’t be. It makes it easy to let Cas study him. “You’ve had a lot of sex,” he finally says. 

Dean pulls him snugly against his crotch. “Lucky for you,” he says with a smirk.

“And not so lucky for you.”

The wry tone makes Dean smile again. How can he not when he has nearly six feet of angel pressed against him? “I ain’t complaining,” he says seriously, and tips his head the bare inch to capture Cas’ mouth. They linger there, none of the earlier urgency, but Dean isn’t worried about it. 

But finds himself asking anyway, “We good?”

Cas takes his hand to lead him to the bed. He lets Cas push him down, catches at his thighs once Cas straddles him.

“I’m surprised Crowley didn’t tell me himself,” he says as he pushes Dean’s shirt up. “He enjoys antagonizing me.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a dick.”

“Mm.” Cas leans down to lick at his nipples.“You weren’t worried he would tell me?”

“Didn’t think you’d care,” Dean says honestly, shivers at the edge of teeth.

“You didn’t think I’d care that you had sex with Crowley?” 

“Techically, I didn’t–”

Cas bites his nipple, and Dean strangles out a moan and arches up off the bed. It takes him a second to catch his breath while he revels in the pleasant sting. “Would have told you if I knew you’d be like this.” 

“I don’t enjoy this feeling,” Cas mutters. Dean threads his fingers through his hair, soothes his scalp with a thumb. 

“Just part of the human experience.” 

“I’m not human.” 

Never sure if it’s wistfulness or arrogance when Cas says stuff like that, he answers only with, “C'mere,” and sighs when their lips meet. 

When the kisses grow heated again, Cas takes Dean’s dick in hand and murmurs, “You should have told me.” 

“Seriously?” Dean grumbles. In answer, Cas pulls his hand away, trails his thumb down the underside of his dick. Dean gives in on a groan, “I should have told you.” Cas looks smug as he rings his fingers loosely around Dean’s cock; not nearly enough friction. “You just gonna sit there?” Dean asks grumpily. 

“That depends.”

Dean pushes his hips up into Cas’ fist and that’s better. “On?” 

“Tell me if that’s something you want to do,” Cas says as he starts stroking with infuriating slowness. “With me.” 

It takes Dean a moment to figure out what he means, and then he’s not entirely sure if Cas will appreciate the answer. But he answers honestly anyway, “I wouldn’t say no.” 

Cas continues the methodical stroking. “I don’t think I would enjoy it,” he eventually says in his most thoughtful tone. 

“Okay,” Dean says easily before pulling him down for another kiss. Cas makes a noise at the back of his throat, the one that means he approves. Dean has fallen in love with that sound, isn’t even surprised by it anymore. Wants it again, feels greedy with Cas heavy on top of him. “Like this better anyway,” he mutters. 

With another low note of approval, Cas lets his dick go and starts pulling impatiently at Dean’s clothes, a happy side effect of the honesty. Dean hums his own satisfaction with that and scrambles to help.


End file.
